In Between the Lies
by funni neko
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting once again but this time a young male comes which interuppes there fight.How does this young man Know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Yaoi alert SessInu later chapters
1. Prologue

**In Between the Lies**

**Prologue**

**Flash Back **

The cold winter wind chilled the two demons that stood near the ocean shore. The stormy waves crashing on the sandy beach, the wind picking up with each passing minute. The two beings stood still, only their unruly hair swayed in the troubled wind. Their white manes, illuminated by the moonlight, shining with an ethereal glow. Making the two beings look even more inhumane.

The older demon, standing with his hair tied in a high ponytail. His back turned to the younger demon, whose white loose strands danced in a frenzied way about his stoic face. The younger youkai shifted a little and tried to position his crazily flying hair behind his pointed ear. The attempt was futile as the strands were freed from their prison even faster than one could blink. Golden eyes now locked on the older demon's back and his swaying ponytail.

The waves crashed on the shore and the teenager noticed for the first time that it was snowing. Soft snowflakes were lazily descending from the black sky to just be blown away by the gusts of chilling wind. One cold snow petal managed to land on the young demon's nose and the youkai fought the urge to brush it away.

"Are you leaving?" The youngster was pulled out from his thoughts and from the snowflake, which had melted into a puddle of water.

The demon answered the question with a question of his own, "Are you going to stop me?"

"I am not going to stop you,"

The Demon Lord answered after a slight pause. "I appreciate it,"

The pup looked up at his father and when the right words formulated in his mind, he continued, "Before I leave, however, I would like the fangs, Tenseiga and Tessaiga to be handed over to me."

The Lord was silent for a minute but then hesitantly started, "If I say that I won't… Will you kill your own father?" Inu Taisho held his breath while waiting for the answer.

"Who knows..." A smile was tugging at the corner of the younger demon's lips, which was denied.

Inu no Taisho snorted with disgust, "Do you desire power that much?" The older demon's face became somber and his voice hardened. "Why do you seek power?"

"I must travel round the world as well as the path of conquest… And in order to walk that path, power is a necessity." The words were spoken with such certainty that the Western Lord was left wondering.

"Conquest, huh?" Inu Taisho lowered his head in contemplation. "My son, is there something you want to protect?"

"Something to protect?" The demon boy echoed his father's words, as if tasting them. His eyes narrowed, the teenager mulled over the words and their meaning, finally answering his father. "Yes, there is something I want to protect."

Inu no Taisho, the great Lord of the Western Lands, suddenly changed into his true form and howled into the dark night his sorrow. Turning one last time to look at his teenage son, he leaped into the air and disappeared into the all-consuming darkness.

It was the last time the father and his son had seen each other.

* * *

><p>Loud sounds of metal clashing against metal was heard all around the small forest clearing. The birds that had been singing happy songs just a few moments ago were now fleeing away from the comfortable branches. The animals in range of the unwelcome noise were also in a rush to abandon the place. The forest was becoming much quieter, well, except for the scraping sounds of metal, accompanied by a few grunts, growling sounds and curses.<p>

There was an especially loud curse and a huge sword came flying from behind the higher bushes. It flew past the tall tree and landed on the ground with its tip firmly set in the hard surface. The fang-shaped sword vibrated for a few seconds after the impact and before stilling. The sword hummed and shrank back to its normal size.

A few seconds passed and a red clad figure burst into the very same clearing. The red dressed man jumped towards the firmly set sword and attempted to once again grasp the weapon tightly in his hand. However, it was impossible, as a green poisonous whip slashed just a few millimeters away from his outstretched hand. The red-dressed figure cursed and withdrew his hand from the sword.

"Bastard!" He spat at the demon that emerged from the very bushes the sword had flew from a few moments ago.

The whip returned to its original master's fingertips. The green glow not ceasing, the demon narrowed his eyes at the hanyou standing before him.

"The great sword is not to be used by the likes of you, hanyou." the hateful voice informed the growling half-demon.

"Keh! You can't hold it so what use does it have to you?" Fire-rat robe fluttered and the white haired half-demon lunged at his half-brother in an attempt to slash him down. When a ominous wind blew by causing Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks. As a figure step out of the forest with long silver hair that had black tips, pulled back into a ponytail with a blue moon on his forehead wearing similar armor to Sesshomaru's, he was walking straight towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy," the man said as he stood right in front of Sesshomaru, finally getting over his shock.

"Kuro-maru" he said as he looked up to the man.

"Good you remember me Otouto." Kuromaru said picking Sesshomaru off the ground and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Aniki, let me go." Sesshomaru said in a painfully calm voice.

"Sorry, Great Lord of the West." Kuromaru said letting him go then mocking him with a sarcastic bow that when he noticed Inuyasha and his group. "Who are they Sesshy?" Kuromaru said pointing at Inuyasha and his group.

"None of your concern Aniki." Sesshomaru said not bothering to look at Inuyasha.

"You should not lie to me Sesshomaru." Kuromaru said growling at Sesshomaru while keeping his eyes on Inuyasha.

"Then what was the point of asking that question if you already know the answer?" Sesshomaru said looking at Kuromaru out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't get smart with me Sesshy," Kuromaru growled out at Sesshomaru.

"Umm who are you?" Kagome asked as she was inched towards Kuromaru.

"My name is Kuromaru, I'm the older brother to The Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, and the Hanyou, Inuyasha, Kagome-chan," Kuromaru said said looking at the young girl, "Now who are you guys?" he asked, turning to Sango and the others.

"I'm Miroku. This is my wife, Sango, and this demon cat is Kilala," a black headed monk said the pointing to the girl with long brown hair then the cat demon in Sango's arms then turned to look at Kuromaru.

"And I'm Shippo. I'm a fox demon," an orangette fox demon with a yellow puffy tail.

"It is very nice to meet you all," said Kuromaru, looking at them all then turning to Inuyasha, "You're Inuyasha, I presume," he spoke, walking towards Inuyasha, "You are quite a looker aren't you?" Kuromaru said as he got face to face with Inuyasha.

"Kawai!" Kuromaru screeched loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm so lucky I got such cute little brothers," Kuromaru said as he picked up Inuyasha and pulled him into a Bone crushing hug.

"Let me go!" Inu

* * *

><p><strong>AN :Hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please review. Thank you beta The Mystical Q for the edits**


	2. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's past

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's past and Kuromaru mistake**

"What do you mean taking Inuyasha back to what castle?" Sango asked looking at Kuromaru. "I'm taking Both of my Otouto back to our fathers castle before the heat over takes them." Kuromaru said looking at the ningens. "What does our heat have to do with anything Aniki." Sesshomaru said looking at Kuromaru. "This year is when you two must take a mate Sesshy, So you can exceed the Thrown and See if Little Inu is a Beta or a Seme." Kuromaru said with a small smile as his Otouto were scowling at the nicknames.

"Wait a minute, I'm not going anywhere with you." Inuyasha said growling at Kuromaru. "Haha very funny you act like I gave you a choose you can either come with me of your own free will or I will break every bone in your body and drag you back to the castle, and this go for you to Sesshomaru." Kuromaru said with a eerie smile on his face that was starting to creep everyone out.

"Fine I will go with you." Inuyasha said with distaste. "You can bring your pack with you if you want." Kuromaru said looking at Inuyasha friends. "Thank you Lord Kuromaru-sama." Miroku said with a small bow. "Then lets head towards your pack Sesshomaru."Kuromaru said as he shifted into his dog form and bend down so the ningen can get on his back. "Ok." was all Sesshomaru said befor he shifted back into his dog form as well.

**Somewhere in the Forest**

"Why did you go Sesshomaru-sama!" A green kappa demon yelled before he started to cry. "Why do you keep leaving me Master." Kappa said as more tears were coming down his face. "Jaken-sama are you ok." a girl with shoulder length hair wearing an orange kimono said. "Be quite, Rin" Jaken yelled at the girl before turning back to cry. "But Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama are here." Rin said pointing to the group of people comeing towards them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken screeched running over to his master. "Lord Sesshomaru, why is the half-breed here." Jaken asked looking up at Sesshomaru. "Shut up Jaken our I will kill you." Sesshomaru said in a menacing low voice. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said looking up at him this is when Jaken notice a fimilar prestence in the air that when he notice Kuromaru.

"Kuromaru-sama." Jaken paled looking at the older young lord. "Ah Jaken, what where you saying about my Otouto." Kuromaru said as he bend down to Jaken's eye level grabbed the kappa head and started to squeeze it. "I'm very sorry lord Kuromaru-sama I meant no disrespect." Jaken said looking up at Kuromaru. "Don't apologize to me apologize to Inu-chan." Kuromaru said throwing him infront of Inuyasha.

"I'm very sorry Inuyasha-sama." Jaken said bowing his head at Inuyasha. "Che, Whatever And you don't call me Inu-chan." Inuyasha said then glaring at Kuromaru. "Oh, Fine then Yasha it time for me to teach you how to shift into dog form." Kuromaru said looking at Inuyasha. "I thought only full dog demon could do that?" Inuyasha said staring confusingly at Kuromaru.

"No ever dog demon can change into his or her Dog form it just takes a little while longer to manage when your a half demon."Kuromaru said looking at Inuyasha. "Oh ok." Inuyasha said still staring at Kuromaru. "Sesshy come over here and help me show how to turn into dog form. "Hn." Sesshomaru said and stayed where he was this made Kuromaru sigh went over to Sesshomaru and slapped him.

"Sesshomaru, If you just did as Father Requested you wouldn't have to do this in the first place" Kuromaru yelled at him making His Youkai flare which caused everyone but Sesshomaru to step back. "I never asked to be this fifthly half-breed brother nor do I want to be."Sesshomaru growled at Kuromaru making his own Youkai flare in annoyance.

"I see what this is all about I always knew you where a father's puppy but Sesshomaru you have your responsibillities." Kuromaru said looking at the brother his Youkai calming down with him. "Don't you dare lecture me about responsibllities when you abandon yours and leaving me to pick up all the pieces." Sesshomaru growled at Kuromaru pushing passed him walking somewhere into the forest leaving Kuromaru there Shocked.

"What did he mean by you abandon your duties." Miroku asked looking at Kuromaru. "I was supposed to be the next Lord of the West but when our father died I was in my Coronation and After that the councils started to go out of control I couldn't handly the pressure so I fled only leaving a note of my Resign then putting Sesshomaru in my place to take all the pressure, and there were many times when I wanted to go back but I had to see Inuyasha I looked after him when his mom died until he was abled to fight on his own" Kuromaru said looking at the ground.

"I Believe I was the one who caused theis hatred towards you and our Father that Sesshomaru gives off now, At first he hates dad for leaving him here and then he started to hate you more for taking our dad away from him and Causing me to run away from him and our kingdom."Kuromaru said looking at Inuyasha. "So Sesshomaru was really close to our father huh?" Inuyasha asked Kuromaru.

"Oh, Yes ever since he could walk he would always follow Otou-san around no matter where he went I remember one time he hide in our father fur when he went out for battle I was looking all over for him everyone was so worried but when father got back we say Sesshomaru was with Otou-san, I remeber Sesshy getting scolded by his mother for doing that." Kuromaru said as he started to laugh.

"But when he was still young many demons tried to kidnap him and kill him, but one time the hurt otou-san and I never saw Sesshomaru so angry that when he was finally able to transform into his dog form but when he got out he saw blood everywhere this is when he started to notice that people will try to hurt him and his family his started to become cold and ruthless killing any demon who challenged him and killed anyone who wanted to mate him." Kuromaru said looking at ningen the Inuyasha.

"That why he acts the way he does."Sango said understanding where Sesshomaru. "Not completely when he found out our father was having an affair with Lady Izayoi and she was pregant, that crushed Sesshomaru belief that Family matters." Kuromaru said looking at them. "But how did he get his spirt crushed." Shippo asked stepping towards Kuromaru.

"When he heard that he was having an brother he asked Otou-san was he not good of enough son." Kuromaru said looking at the small fox demon petting Shippo on his head. "What Did your father say." Kagome asked looking at Kuromaru. "He asked why Sesshomaru would ask that Sesshomaru said because Inuyahsa was going to replace him." Kuromaru said his eyes had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Our father said he would love him the same and Sesshomaru believed that but Otou-san got to preoccupied with Inuyasha after the second month ever since he ot busy and Sesshomaru got colder when He was able to play with Sesshomaru the Counsil would take him away this is when he started going on killing spree of anyone or anything that got into his path." Kuromaru said looking down at the ground.

"This is when my and I heard of it and we went to see what was going on we saw Sesshomaru completely cold he had no more emotions at all except anger and hatred as we tried to get him to talk to us then he asked us what does his name mean?" Kuromaru said looking at Inuyasha. "What does his name mean?" everyone asked in unison then looing at Kuromaru.

"It means a killing perfection or perfect killer, and that what he became that."Kuromaru said looking at them. "Ah Lord Sesshomaru your back!" Rin yelled as she ran up to a bowed to him before returning to play. "You calmed down now Sesshomaru?" Kuromaru asked. "Hn."Sesshomaru said walking to Ah-un and putting Rin on it back and kicking Jaken upon it back.

"Lets go, shall we" Kuromaru said as Sesshomaru and him Shifted into Inu mode and the ningen hopped onto Kuromaru back as well as Inuyasha. A few minutes pasted by before the could see a Humongous Castle in the Clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan:<strong> Welcome to NekoTv

**Chibi dino:** I hope you like the first chapter

**Neko-chan:** I did have fun writing it

**Chibi dino:** It was fun to add a little twist here and there but it worke out in the end

**Neko-chan:** Please review tell me if you liked the story hated the story

**Chibi dino:** I except flames they make me better but if you do flame please understand justdon't go overbord and telling me ever little thing I did wrong

**Neko-chan:** We are human and we do mak mistacks but I can fix them.

**Chibi dino:** anyways please review and flame

**Neko-chan:** See you Next time on NekoTV

**_Special Shout out goes to xxxWalfowerxxx, Samirah the Entertainer_**


	3. Chapter 2:Inuyasha Beta or Alpha?

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha BETA OR ALPHA**

"Wow this is where our father ruled." Inuyasha said glancing around the castle as they landed from the sky. "Yeah little Inu. It is where are father and you or Sesshy shall take the place and find out if one of you're an alpha or beta.'' Kuromaru said.

"What is an alpha and a beta Lord Kuromaru?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. "Alpha is a Youkai who is able to take a mate and is seme in a relationship," Kuromaru started, and then took a deep breath before he continued. ''Beta, or submissive youkai are who can't take mates but bear the alpha pups.'' He said, then a huge door opened by itself, as the group entered the palace.

"Does this beta thing happen to males too,'' Kagome asked.

"Yes, it more common for beta males give better chances of the pups safe journey in this world."

"That's just sick.'' Kagome spat out. ''Is it really? If Inuyasha is a beta. He will be mated with male of his choosing and marry a suitor and will come tell he has one." Kuromaru stated.

"Well, here we are Sesshy open the door. Inuyasha go over to that room over and get into this robe,'' Kuromaru said giving the young inu the robe. ''Why do I need to change?" Inuyasha reluctantly said taking the robe.

"You'll, see when you come back." Kuromaru said pushing Inuyasha into the room.

''Ok now that he is gone Sesshy go get into this uniform." Kuromaru said before Sesshomaru stomped away. ''Kagome,Sango, Tsuki will take you to go get change." Kuromaru said afterwards short peite youkai with black hair with silver tits came and lead them away.

"Miroku, Shippo come with me we have yo get dress as well.'' He informed them.

**-Time skip-**

"Inuyasha are you ready?" Kuromaru asked outside of his changing room. ''Keh," Inuyasha said as he step out of the room his brothers in two silk kimonos. Kuromaru had a black crows on his with red in some pieces. Sesshomaru had a blue kimono with white doves. He looked over to his friends who seemed to be changed of clothes as well. Kagome had had a white kimino with cherry blossoms on it. Sango had on a baby blue kimono with purple lilies on it. Miroku had a black kimino with red lining on the Sleeves and legs. Finally Shppo had a red top and blue hakuma which fitted them all perfectly.

"Lets go then," The door opened with a room that had a pond in the center of it and a youkai Healer in front of the pond as everyone else went to sit down around the pond. Sesshomaru and Kuromaru took thier place in front of the pond and sat down. "Young Inu-hanyou Is hers today to find out if he is an Alpha Or beta. Now step into the pond's center young Inu.

As Inuyasha was about to step into the pond Sesshomaru said "Wait." as he standed up walked over towards Inuyasha then bending down to look at the subjection beads on his neck then turning around to Kagome. "Take off the beads wretch." Sesshomaru giving her his famous Death-glare. "What beads?" Kuromaru asked walking over to inuyasha as well to take a look at the beads. "Why?" Kagome asked looking at the two Lords. "Because if Sesshy here didn't notice it sooner the water here would have killed him." Kuromaru said to Kagome. "Ok." Kagome went over and took subjection beads off of Inuyasha Neck.

" Now that's over step into the pond." The healer said as everyone was now in there seats. When Inuyasha was in the center of the pond Sesshomaru and Kuromaru got up. "I'm the first son of Inu-no-Taisho, Kuromaru and a mated alpha," Kuromaru stated. "I am the second son of Inu-no-Taisho and unmated alpha," Sesshomaru stated after kuromaru. "We here to see if our younger brother Inuyasha, the third song of Inu-no-Taisho is alpha or beta." Kuromaru and Sesshomaru stated in unison. Next The water started to form a human figure in front of Inuyasha and started to speak.

"Inuyasha the Third Son of the great Dog demon Inu-No-Taisho Is a beta." That was all the figure said before he went back into the pond. "It has been spoken Inuyasha is a beta male." The Healer said before turning to leave the young lords and there ningen companions alone.

"WHAT! There has to be some type of mistake."Kagome screeched glaring at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. Inuyasha didn't catch this but Sesshomaru and Kuromaru did a turned to glare at her ten fold. "There are no mistake Human." Sesshomaru growled at Kagome's insolent. "Yes there is their no way Inuyasha is a beta!" Kagome snapped at Sesshomaru. "Why you insolent-" Sesshomaru started but was cut off by Kuromaru. "Now now you two be considerate it not Inuyasha choose it been predestined." Kuromaru said with a small smile.

"We have bigger matter concerning him now." Kuromaru said in a serious tone as he strolled over to Inuyasha picking him up then turning to Sesshomaru. "They will not be here before long so better go prepare, Sesshomaru." Kuromaru said before leaving out the room with Inuyasha in his hands.

"What does he mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked him looking at him as she got up and walked over to where miroku was standing. "Inyasha will have many suitors come to try and asked my premission to mate with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said strolling towards the door but before he left turn to look at them once more. "You must come with me me." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked out the door with the group following shortly afterwards.

**Change of Scene**

"Inuyasha you are an unmated Beta."Kuromaru started but Inuyasha started to speak. "I know my duties Kuromaru, my mother told me them before she passed away." Inuyasha said looking up at him with cold eyes. "Inuyasha you get two options in this case you can either do the trail of selected few that me and Sesshomaru will choose for you or you let the bastard counsel members choose your mate." Kuromaru said giving Inuyasha a angry look.

"You must understand this Inuyasha you were born a beta and you will learn to respect that fact." Kuromaru said to Inuyasha in a stern voice. "I understand that Kuromaru it just that for all my life that i finally except to find happyness things always get so fucked up." Inuyasha said as the scent of his tears filled the room. "Inuyasha have you ever wonder why none of your relationships with women didn't work is because you where a beta so you are meant to be taken care of not taking care of Someone else." Kuromaru said giving him a small reassuring smile.

"I know for a fact that your youkai has already chosen a mate just for you and only for you." Kuromaru said putting his hand on Inuyasha head and gentlly running his hands through his hair. " Thank you Kuro-niichan." Inuyasha said falling asleep in his big brothers embrace. "Good night Little Inu." Kuromaru said as he laid Inuyasha in the big bed pulling the cover back and laying him into the bed and swiftly left the room with out a sound.

**Change Scene**

"Sesshomaru are the preparations finished?" Kuromaru as he entered Sesshomaru study. "Yes all have been taken care of Kuromaru." Sesshomaru said as he was on the balcony in the far back of the study. "Sesshomaru you know what you must do right."Kuromau said sternly to his little brother. "Yes, I won't fail father this time." Seshhomaru said looking up a the moon.

"Sesshomaru you can't walk into this expecting everything to go your way."Kuromaru said walking onto the balcony with Sesshomaru. "You will need to teach him how to change his forms and everything, It not going to be easy." Kuromaru said looking back at Sesshomaru than back at the moon. "I know But I really do feel something for him I'm not using him for my personal gain." Seshhomaru said giving Kuromaru a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed**

**Date edited 9/2/12  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Training

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Training**

"Inuyasha Where are you." Kagome sang as she walked the hallways tring to find the young hanyou. "oh crap she gaining on me." Inuyasha said as he ran into one of the rooms in the area. "Inuyasha oh come on out you know you want to." Kagome chirped as she passed the room door then Inuyasha let out a sigh in relieve as he heard her foot steps get faint.

"What are you doing in my room Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked his brother as he came for the balcony. "Sorry but I'm hiding from Kagome." Inuyasha said with an uneasy smile."Then why don't tell her to get lost." Kuromaru who appeared from behind Sesshomaru. "That's rude and it will hurt her feelings." Inuyasha said quietly to his older brothers.

"Well we must begin your train soon so don't worry about her bothering you for a while." Kuromaru said as he ruffled Inuyasha hair. "Ok."Inuyasha said as he flinched as he felt Kuromaru pull on his ears. "There so soft." Kuromaru said as he rubbed and pulled them a little more. "Ouch please stop it hurts." Inuyasha said soon after Seeshomaru grabbed Kuromaru hand and took the from Inuyasha's ears.

"You heard him Aniki let him go." Sesshomaru said a he grabbed his hand pulled them away from Inuyasha ears. "Oh sorry." Kuromaru said with a blank expression on his face. "Keh when can we start my training." Inuyasha said looking at his older brothers. "Soon as you want."Kuromaru said to Inuyasha who grab their hands started dragging them to the training ground.

"Let start now then." Inuyasha said to his brothers. "First thing you going to need to do draw out some of your youkai energy litle by little till your in full control of your youkai."Kuromaru said as he notice how tense Inuyasha became when he mentioned his Youkai. "Don't worry Inuyasha your youkai will relax now sence your in the middle of youkai growth."Sesshomaru said to inuyasha tring to calm his younger brother down.

"If you say so." Inuyasha said as he sat down on the grass and begun to concentrate. "All you need to do is focus on your youkai and draw it energy out."Kuromaru said to Inuyasha who begun to drift it his soul resonance.

**Inuyasha's Soul**

"Welcome to your soul my other half." Inuyasha Youkai said to Inuyasha who had a toothily grin. "I need your power." Inuyasha said to his youkai. "Why would you ask me for my power after all these years when I tried to give you my power." Inuyasha youkai growled at him. "You tried to over take my body and kill everyone in a ten mile radius." Inuyasha yelled at his youkai.

"That doesn't matter all those years you deprived me of trying to help you get free of those filithy Humans but No you were weak and never fought back." Inuyasha Youkai yelled and lunged at Inuyasha trying to kill him. "I'm a not weak I shall never try to hurt any of my friends." Inuyasha yelled back at him as he dodge his youkai assault. "You don't remember do you what happened a year after our mother died." Inuyasha youkai yelled at Inuyasha as he stop his assault on Inuyasha to see If he remembered.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said questioning his Youkai. "Of course you wouldn't remember the day of our birthday you were violently attacked by some bear youkai and you called me out to save your ass so I did but you let me gain control and killed everyone in a ten mile radius as you said." Inuyasha youkai said to Inuyasha who shook his head in denial.

"I didn't call you for nothing." Inuyasha yelled at his Youkai. "Yes you did unconsciously but never the less you still called me I protected us until you were fit to wake up." Inuyasha youkai yelled at him. "You must face the facts I'm a part of you and that will never change."Inuyasha youkai growled before he disappeared. "Your right I know your apart of me so please let me you some of your power." Inuyasha said to his youkai begin it.

"Ok fine." His youkai said allowing his power to flow into Inuyasha.

**Training grounds**

"How was your talk with your youkai?" Kuromaru asked Inuyasha as his eye fluttered open. "It was weird but I know I can channel some of his energy." Inuyasha said to his older brothers with a light smile. "Ok on with the next task then your going to surround yourself in your youkai energy." Kuromaru said to Inuyasha as he watching him stand up.

"Alright."Inuyasha said as his youkai energy surrounded him. "Sesshy you know what to do." Kuromaru said looking at Sesshomaru who just nodded his head. "What are you guys talking about over there."Inuyasha yelled at him when Sesshomaru put his hands on his back and pushed his youkai to change forms."Didn't I told you Sesshy he would like a cute little puppy." Kuromaru said as they looked at there little brother who was a pure white youkai dog with a big fluffy tail.

"You were right." Sesshomaru said before he and Kuro shifted into their dog forms. "You ready to go Inuyasha." The dog with black tips at the end of his fur said to Inuyasha. "Yeah Kuromaru I'm ready." Inuyasha said looking at Kuromaru then at Sesshomaru. "Then lets go shall we." Kuromaru said before the all took off with great speed. "I see your keeping up Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said taunting his younger brother.

"What is that supposed to mean." Inuyasha growled at his brother before he pounced on him. "Oh nothing." Sesshomaru said as he dodge his brother attack. "Yeah right jerkwad." Inuyasha said as someone laughed. "You were so right Kuro he is funny." A dog demon with long Black hair and had shining gold eyes said standing next to Kuromaru. "Who is she?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the Kuro Inu youkai for laughing at him.

"She is my mate Star." Kuromaru said to Inuyasha who visibly relaxed. "It nice to finally meet you Inuyasha." Star said to Inuyasha as she walked over to him a gave him a hug a pushed him back into his human form. "Uhh It nice to meet you to." Inuyasha said uneasy as he hugged her back. "How about we go back to the Castle?" Star said looki at her mate then Sesshomaru.

"Yes we should it starting to get dark anyways." Sesshomaru said as they all shifted into there Inu forms and Ran back to the castle.

**Meanwhile at the Castle**

"Rin what are you doing?" Shippo asked the young girl. "I'm going to go see Kohaku." Rin said as Shippo and the gang froze. "Where is Kohaku right now Rin?" Miroku asked the young girl. "He is usually in the training room with the guards." Rin said said happily. "Do you mind if you take us with." Sango asked Rin with a Bright smile. "Sure I don't mind." Rin said as she led them into the Training Room.

"Kohaku It is almost time for dinner."Rin said as they entered the room. "Oh thank you Rin." Kohaku said as he turned around to face his Sister. "It really is you Kohaku." Sango said as she rushed over to him and give him a big hug. "Sister what are you doing here?" Kohaku asked as he hugged his sister back. "It doesn't matter." Sango said as he hugged her brother harder.

"You have been here this whole time huh Kohaku?" Miroku asked as Sango let go of her brother."Yes Sesshomaru-sama brought me back to life, in exchange for me taking care of Rin-chan." Kohaku said to Miroku as he smiled. "We have to go soon." Rin said as she got up grabbed Shippo and Kohaku arm and ran outside the room to the dinning hall with the rest of the gang following shortly afterwards.

**Dining Hall**

"Everyone sit down." Rin motion to seat everywhere but the head of the table where there was Four chairs at. "Welcoming the Lords of the West and Princess Star." A loud Guard yelled before Four Dog demons came inside then shifted into their human forms then made their way to the head of the table. "You may begin." Sesshomaru said after his brothers and his brother's mate sate down.

"How was your day Rin?"Star asked her with a bright smile. "It was great Star-sama."Rin said with a Big smile. "That great how about yours then Kohaku?" Star asked next as she began to eat. "It was great Madame Star." Kohaku said looking from Star then at his sister. "Wonderful."Star said with a big smile. "Hey Inuyasha I didn't know you could turn into a Inu youkai form." Shippo said smiling brightly at His Adapted father.

"Neither did I until Kuromaru and Sesshomaru showed me how.' Inuyasha said brightly. "You will learn tons of things from Me and Sesshy Inu-puppy." Kuromaru said as he wolfed down some raw meat. "Really?" Inuyasha asked his brothers excitedly his friend sat their in shock as they never seen Inuyasha act this way. "Yeah It will be tons of fun until your going to have to sit through boring meetings." Kuromaru said with a serious face as everyone laughed at him.

"I don't know why your complaining you never go to the meetings anyway." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed another piece of meat. "Ah your so cold Sesshy." Kuromaru said with fake hurt in his voice. "So you got a problem with that." Sesshomaru said glaring out the side of his eye at Kuromaru. "Not at all If you didn't have a stick up your ass all the time." Kuromaru said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Kuro."Sesshomaru said before he let a small smile out before he punched Kuromaru in his arm. "Why do you always insisted on hitting me." Kuromaru said with a small pout. "because It fun."Star said as she hit her mate in the arm. "Aw come on it not that fun." Kuromaru said before he started the fake water works once again. "Stop all this crying damnit." Star yelled as she slapped her mate in the back of his head.

"Darling that hurt."Kuromaru said with a small pout. "Haha."Everyone laughed at Kuromaru.

**Time Skip**

"Well goodnight everyone." Kuromaru said before he and his mate left to go to sleep. "Rin take everyone to thier rooms and if you please Inuyasha could you follow me." Sesshomaru said to Rin then turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Ok." Inuyasha said as he followed his brother to the west wing were only a couple of people there. "Inuyasha do you know who you wish to mate."Sesshomaru asked his brother as they entered his study.

"..." Inuyasha said nothing as he remembered the choose Kuromaru gave him the day before. "I have not gave any thought yet."Inuyasha said looking at his brother stoic face. "I see you must choose soon before the counsel set you up with someone."Sesshomaru said with a hint of wory in his voice. "Are you actually worried about. Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru who locked with his eyes.

"Yes I really am worried for you, my little otouto."Sesshomaru said as he walked to the door and motion for Inuyasha to follow him once more. "Where are you taking me now." Inuyasha asked him but Sesshomaru chose to ingnore him. "Here is Where you will sleep" Sesshomaru said as the only passed two doors away from Sesshomaru's study. "Ok Inuyasha said as he entered the room and bid his brother good night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you enjoy**

**Date Edited: 9/2/12  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4:The Brand New Light

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 4: The Brand New Light**

**Sango and Kagome's Room**

"Sango do you honestly think that Inuyasha is a Beta male." Kagome asked the young Demon hunter who looked at her with a blank face. "I don't really know Kagome but When the spring time hits in to days we will find out for sure when Inuyahsa first heat takes a hold of him." Sango said as she petted Kilala fur as she sat on her lap. "Why are you asking Kagome, Don't you want Inuyahsa to be happy here." Sango said to the you priestess.

"I do but I just can't shake a feeling that something horrible going to happen." Kagome said as she laid in her futon. "I see." Sango said a she looked over at Kagome questioningly.

**Miroku and Shippo's room**

"Why did I have to stuck with the perverted monk." Shippo mumbled to himself as he laid on his futon. "Shippo did you notice the strange air around the Castle lately." Miroku asked Shippo as he looked out the room door and stared at the sky. "Yeah it been like that ever since we found out that Inuyasha is a beta male." Shippo said looking at Miroku who looked back at him with a small smile.

"Do you think something bad is going to happen Miroku?" Shippo said sitting up and watching the monk come in and lay on his futon. "I don't know yet but just be careful Shippo." Miroku said as he turned over a tried to fall asleep.

**Kuromaru's Room**

"Brothers would hurry and get together already." Kuromaru said to his mate impatiently. "Kuro-chan you know you can't rush love." Star said to her mate as she climbed in bed and snuggled up against him. "I know but their to dense to figure out that they love each other." Kuro growled as he wrapped his arms around Star's waist. "This comes from the guy that took 5 years to ask me be your mate when we been together for 25 years." Star said jokingly to her mate.

" I was worried that you didn't want to become my mate." Kuromaru murmured in a low voice. "I know Kuro-chan but I will always love you don't every doubt that I do." Star said some-what comforting yet threateningly. "OK, lets go to sleep." Kuromaru said holding onto tighter than before. "Night Kuro-sama." Star said as she drifted to sleep.

**Sesshomaru's Study**

"It getting late I should probably head to bed." Sesshomaru thought as he got up and walked towards the door as he suddenly felt another youkai presence in the West wing besides Him and Inuyasha that when he scented fear coming from Inuyasha's room and rushed over there. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he tried to open the door but their was a barrier around the room getting more and more fustrated he shifted into his Dog demon form and broke the barrier and rushed into the room.

"What do you think your doing." Sesshomaru growled at the tiger Demon that was currently about to rape his younger Brother. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was-" The tiger Demon started but was cut off as Sesshomaru lifted him off the ground by his neck. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha who was shaking but still managed to nodded his head yes. "Good, Now you filthy Scum you dare come into my castle and try to claim what mine." Sesshomaru said putting his poison into the tiger demon's neck.

"His." Inuyasha thought as he looked at Sesshomaru as the tiger Demon turned into dust. "Are you sure you are alright Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked gently as he bended down to his brother level on the bed. "What did you mean when you said I was yours." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru who looked Inuyasha in his eyes. "Inuyasha the Truth is that I want you to become my mate."Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha as he looked into the golden eyes that showed confusion but more suprize than anything.

"Why would you want to mate with someone like me?" Inuyasha asked questionably as he looked up at his brother stoic face. "Inuyasha the reason I want to be your mate is that I crave you scent, that you will tell me what your thinking and will not take crap from, and most of all I tried to get you to fall in love wih me before I have you in my bed unlike other who just want me to fuck them and they will be on there merry way.

"I see." Inuyasha said in a low voice not looking up into Sesshomaru eyes. "What about you Inuyasha do desire to be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha as he looked at him longingly. "I don't know I never thought you would want to be my mate." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru said finally returning his gaze. "But I'm willing to give you a chance." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Inuyasha for giving me a chance to prove how much you truly mean to me." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Inuyasha into a hug as he did that Inuyasha began to relax and fall asleep in Sesshomaru's arms as Sesshomaru sat there with Inuyasha in his arms as he laid Inuyasha down and then layig there until sleep claimed him then fell asleep with his younger brother.

**Time skip**

"Yasha your going to be late to breakfast." Kuromaru said as he and star came into the room and saw Inuyasha ans Sesshomaru snuggled up in the bed together."Kuromaru what are you doing here." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his eyes and stared at Kuromaru and star with a small pout. "What are you guys staring at?" Inuyasha says before looking down at the bed to find Sesshomaru sleeping with a smile upon his face.

"That is so cute." Star said as he walked over to Sesshomaru and started to pet his hair. "Mother." Sesshomaru said in a small voice as he shifted in his sleep. " AH so Cute."Star squealed as she continued petting his hair. "Huh." Sesshomaru said as he woke up when Star squealed. "He is waking up." Kuromaru said to Star and Inuyasha. "What are you guys doing here."Sesshomaru said blinking away his sleepiness.

"Sesshy how did you sleep." Star said as she stopped petting his hair as he sat up on the bed. "Great." Sesshomaru as he looked over to Inuyasha. "Why were you sleeping here in Inuyasha's room?" Kuromaru asked Sesshomaru. "He got attacked by a tiger youkai so I stayed with him the resy of the night and I fell asleep." Sesshomaru said as he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Come Inuyasha you require a bath."Sesshomaru said while holding out his hand waiting for Inuyasha to grab it and when he did he he walked right out of the room and headed towards the private bathing area. "Wow this bath can fit about 10 people." Inuyasha said astonished as he looked around the whole bathroom. "It can but it only used for members of the Royal Family." Sesshomaru said as he began to strip himself of his clothes and Inuyasha turned beet red and turned away.

"Inuyasha you must take off your clothes." Sesshomaru said as he smirked as he saw his brother turning red. "Why would I take off my clothes." Inuyasha said turning around to look at Sesshomaru. "Usually one would take off there clothes before the take a bath." Sesshomaru said stepping closer to his brother as his brother gaze drew towards the floor but he caught a glimpse of his manhood which caused him to turn even redder than possible.

"Ok." Inuyasha as turned away from his brother and to took of his fire rat robe and went into the warm water were his brother sat and started to wash himself. Then after a few minutes of silence which Sesshomaru broke. "Inuyasha come here please." Sesshomaru said to his Otouto. "Huh, Ok." Inuyasha said as he standed up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Turn around Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began to massage his Otouto hair but soon as he touched one of his brother ears. "Aahh." Inuyasha moaned as he felt Sesshomaru hand on his ears. "Sorry, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he smirked when he saw Inuyasha face turning a bright red. "It's ok my ears are just very sensitive to touch." Inuyasha said as he tied to hide his red face from his brother.

"Alright I will be more careful." Sesshomaru said as he finished washing his younger brother'shair got out of the water and got dress then both of them eaded to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

**Time Skip**

"Have you show Inuyasha the garden Sesshomaru?" Kuromaru asked Sesshomaru. "No I haven't." Sesshomaru said as the went into the grand Hall where Inuyasha and his Human companions were as well as Cat Demon and Fox demon. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru Is going to take you the the garden with your friends." Kuromaru said to Inuyasha who looked up and smiled at them and then nodded his head.

"Alright then lets go." Inuyasha said as the followed Sesshomaru to the secret Garden that had as small pond with Koi fish and and tree everywhere but one stood out the most was the Big Sakura tree in the middle. "How can this be possible it fall how can Sakura grow this time of year." Shippo said but the question was directed at none in particular "It is because this is a sacred tree of this castle It been here over generations." Kuromaru said to Shippo as he walked over to the small pond and sat down with Star.

"You can come here anytime you guys like." Sesshomaru said as he sat against the big Sakura tree as he watched Shippo chase Inuyasha threw the trees and Rin making Flower crowns with Sango and the monk just sat there sitting next to the pond next to them but the Miko was glaring at him. "Kagome Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha said as he went towards the young miko.

"What wrong. What Wrong! How dare you act like you don't know what is going on you are just siting there enjoying this aren't you." Kagome growled at Inuyasha who turned a glared right back at her. "I don't know what your talking about that why I asked." Inuyasha said fighting the urge to slap Kagome right across her face. "My problem is you are enjoying me suffer as I watch you fall in love With Sesshomaru as you a ignoring my feelings for you." Kagome growled at Inuyasha who looked shocked at her.

"Out of everyone Kagome I never thought I would here this from you." Inuyasha said in a low voice. "Tell you what that your falling in with your brother and I think it disgusting, then Yeah your right." Kagome shouted at Inuyasha as he small frame shook with anger. "Fine you can take you homophobic self a get out of my sight." Inuyasha said smacking Kagome right in the face.

"Fine, I will leave And I will never come back." Kagome said as she turned and was about to leave when someone grabbed her hand. "Not so Fast hand over the Sacred Jewel Shards to ensure you won't come back." Inuyasha said with a grim looking smile. "No there Mine." Kagome spat at Inuyasha. "But good use would you need them for." Inuyasha asked Kagome who looked at him hurt.

"Fine here." Kagome said Shoving the Sacred Jewel in Inuyasha hand and turn around and ran out the Secret Garden. "Sesshomaru send someone to make sure she returns to her own time." Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru who simple nodded his head as he sent one of his guard to follow the young priestess to the Gate to her time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**_Special Shout out goes to Shiskanae242 And Uwohali_**

**_Thanks for reviewing you guys I really appreciated it_**


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Turns

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Turns**

"Inuyasha you did the right thing about letting Kagome go home." Miroku said. Putting his hand on his bestfriend shoulder. "I know I did but I feel like a big jerk for doing it." Inuyasha said. As he looked up at a smiling monk. "You did what was best for you and that is all that matters." Sango said. As she smiled as she saw he little brother come into the Garden.

"Your right you guys even though I feel terrible for what I did to Kagome, I was finally able to think of myself and what I wanted." Inuyasha said. As he looked up into the sky and let out a big grin. "Hey Miroku, Sesshomaru has something he wants to ask you as well as you Sango." Kuromaru called them over where Sesshomaru was sitting. "What do you want Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku asked Sesshomaru who turned over to look at him.

"Monk, I wish you to be my human adviser, Slayer I want you to train the Guard along side your brother." Sesshomaru said. Looking at the two who seemed to shock for words. "Lord Sesshomaru we agree fully but may I asked what brought this on?" Miroku said asking Sesshomaru who didn't say anything yet. " It not a big Secret that you Ningen a wary of us Youkai so I need some to relay the new rules and regulations to the Ningen so we can all live in peace." Sesshomaru said a he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

"Also I need someone with excellent Fighting skill to teach my solider how to fight against anything and you seem to fit that requirement with your brother." Sesshomaru said as he reopened his eyes. "I will except your offer Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said to him as he closed his eyes again. "Good." Sesshomaru said in a low voice. "Well now lets start your training for to day Inuyasha." Star said to Inuyasha who she gave him a bright smile.

"Ok what are you teaching me today?" Inuyasha said. As he smiled back at Star. "It is how to sit properly in front of nobles and how to speak and other dreadfully boring things." Star said. Inuyasha who started to sulk at this. "Why are you sulking over this Yasha?" Kuromaru asked. Inuyasha who looked over at him with a small pout. "I already know all this my mom taught me so this means I have to endure those boring lesson again." Inuyasha said in pure horror.

"If you already know them then no." Star said reassuring Inuyasha that made his mode brighten immediately. "So what else do I have to learn?" Inuyasha asked. As he looked at his brother and then his brother's mate. "Well you can practice shifted your forms and learning about you coming of age ceremony." Kuromaru said. Inuyasha who had a look of pure confusion on his face looked up at his older brother.

"It just a ceremony in which all of are allies are called to celebrate your coming of age, then you have to pick your mate on the second day of your ceremony." Kuromaru said. Inuyasha nodded his head showing his understanding of the arrangement. "So Which do you want to do first?" Star asked Inuyasha. "I would like to understand how this ceremony is going to work out." Inuyasha said to Kuromaru and Star.

"Well it rather simple me and Sesshomaru will greet all of the guest then I will ask you to come from the room in which you will spend getting ready at." Kuromaru said. "Then Kuro-chan will Introduce you to everyone and give the four chosen mates a chance to meet you ad give you and opinion of them." Star said to Inuyasha as she smiled at his confused face.

"Then I will give a speech and then you shall announced who you desire to be your mate." Kuromaru said to Inuyasha. "Then on the last day you and your mate as wish fair well to all of are guest until the mating ceremony will take place." Star said to Inuyasha. "Ok when will this coming of age ceremony take place?" Inuyasha asks Kuromaru who gave him an uneasy smile.

"I'm not really sure you want the answer to that question Yasha."Kuromaru said. As he continued to avoid his gaze. "I really want to know now." Inuyasha said. "Okay fine it is in two days." Kuromaru said as he put his fingers in his ears and brace himself. "WHAT!" Inuyasha screeched as the whole palace heard his scream. "It not going to be that bad I promise Inuyasha." Star said.

"Everything is not going to be fine." Inuyasha said. "Yes It will you will see" Sesshomaru said. He gave Inuyasha a gentle hug. "Yeah don't worry Yasha we will handle everything." Kuromaru said also trying to reassure his brother. "Okay fine you guys could have told me before." Inuyasha said growling at his older brothers as he was let go of Sesshomaru grip.

"OK I'm going to start practicing shifting my forms." Inuyasha said. As he walked away to make room so he can concentrate. "Sesshomaru did something happen between you and Inuyasha?" Kuromaru asked. Looking over at his brother then sat down next to him and watch Inuyasha get mad at the little kitsune an chase him around the garden. "No, not really." Sesshomaru said to Kuromaru as he had a secretive smirk on his face.

"If you say so." Kuromaru said as he returned the smile and turned to watch Inuyasha and chase Shippo around the garden.

**Change scene**

**Kouga's tribe**

"Prince Kouga, you are heading to the Ceremony for the coming of age Lord of the West right." The elder asked the young Okami prince. "You and Ayame are going together?" The elder asked. "Yeah, it a chance to show Ayame a couple of alliances." Kouga said to the elder.

"Kouga, Ayame is here." Ginta called their pack leader outside. "Coming Ginta." Kouga said as he got said Far well to the elder and went out the door. "Kouga!" Ayame tackled him once he set foot outside the cave causing to fall over when she fell into his arms. "Hello to you to Ayame." Kouga said as he petted the top of her head as he got up and helped her stand.

"Are you ready to Kouga?" Ayame said as she final stood on her own to feet. "Yeah I just got to go get the ceremonial present from that old man." Kouga said as he looked at Ayame in the eyes and gave her a small smile. "That no way to talk to your father that way Kouga." Ayame said to Kouga scolding. "Yeah yeah whatever."Kouga said as he headed to his father's cave where his mother and father lay.

"Old man are you in here." Kouga said as he entered the cave and headed deeper into the cave. "Who are you calling old man." Kouga's father Wolfram said as he sent his son a scolding look. "Oh don't fight now." Lily said to her son and to her mate. "Sorry Mother." Kouga said as he approached them. "What do you come here now boy." Wolfram sneered at his son as he got closer to them.

"I wouldn't have stepped foot in her unless I had a good reason, I need the Ceremonial gift." Kouga growled at his father as he sat before him. "Fine here you go." Wolfram said as he threw the present at Kouga. "Thanks, Old man." Kouga said as he kissed his mother goodbye and ran out the cave as he tried to swipe off his head.

"You guys ready."Kouga asked them as he walked out of his parents cave to look at Ginta and Ayame. "Yeah lets go." Ginta said as Kouga and Ayame ran passed him running towards the Western Lands. "You guys wait up." Ginta yelled as he ran after his pack leader and his mate.

**Change scene**

**Kagome's house**

"Oh you think you will get away with this Inuyasha your sadly mistake." Kagome said. As she pulled out a scared jewel shared from her bra. "I will come back to make you mine." Kagome said darkly. "You think you can beat them all by yourself your sadly mistaken." A familiar voice said to her she turned to see Naraku who had a short black hair cut a white polo shirt and black denim jeans.

"Naraku what are you doing here?" Kagome growled at him. " I thought you were smarter then this my dear." Naraku said as he stepped into her room. "Sorry I don't know what your talking about." Kagome spat out at Naraku. "Oh but you do I want to you to help me take over Western Lands and you can have your Hanyou pet back." Naraku said. Holding his hand out to Kagome.

"Do we have a deal?" Naraku said with a small grin plastered on his face. "Yes I except." Kagome said. "Wonderful lets go." Naraku said as the were surrounded by his aura and flew away when Sota came into the room and saw his flying away. "Kagome!" He yelled as his sister disappeared. 'What to do I do I know I'll have to go tell Inuyasha.' Sota thought as he went to his room grabbed a backpack putting clothes and food inside and ran to the shrine.

'I hope this works' Sota thought as he jumped into the well and he was sent to the feudal world. "Where am I?" Sota said as he climbed out the well to see a forest. "Oh My god I did it I made it to the Feudal Era." Sota yelled as he ran towards the village where Kaeda was. "Is this a village." Sota said to himself as he entered to find people staring at him and a old lady looking at him.

"Who might ye be." The old lady asked Sota. "Oh I Sota Higarashi, I came here looking for my sister Kagome." Sota said to the old lady. "Why would you come here seeking your sister."Kaeda asked. Looking over the young child. "My sister was engulfed in this weird purple aura and carried some place here."Sota said to the old lady.

"I see you shall stay with me until tomorrow when Inuyasha is coming here to get ye for the Ceremony." Old lady said to him motioning for him to follow her. "Obaa-san what is you name?" Sota asked her. "Kaeda."the old lady said as the reached a hut and entered it Sota following shortly after.

"Kaeda, what do think took my sister?" Sota asked her as she closed he one good eye and shook her head. "I don't know young one but it will do you no good to worry over it now go to sleep." Kaeda motioning to the futon on the floor. "Alright." Sota said as laid down into the futon and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed**

**Date edited 9/2/12  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6:Truths Be Told

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 6: Truths Be Told**

* * *

><p>"Come on you guys stop lagging." Inuyasha said as he leap from tree to tree into the forest. "Come on wait up Inuyasha." Shippo said as he chased after his adopted father. "We might want to speed up things up or we will be left behind." Kuromaru said as he ran after his brother and his mate by his side. As closer and closer they got to the village everyone felt a mysterious power coming frome Kaeda shut.<p>

Inuyasha rushed down there to Kaeda's hut busted in thinking she was in danger only to find Sota sitting there with her. "Who is in there Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him as they neared the hut. "Its Sota." Inuyasha answered as he walked into the hut and picked up the young boy by his collar. "Why are you here Sota?" Inuyasha asked him out anger and confusion.

"Kagome suddenly dsappear with weird glow of purple light to the well and I followed afer her because the aura coming from the light felt really omnious so I followed it." Sota said to Inuyasha as he was slowly let go of half demon. "So she came back to feudal era?" Sango asked the young boy who nodded his head. "Yeah she always kept one sacred jewel shard at home just in case Inuyasha and her get into a fight and he takes the jewel from her." Sota says to Sango that looked surprised.

"Who would possible have that much power to go to her time then back here." Miroku said putting on his thinking cap. "I will give you one guess." Inuyasha said as everyone sat down. "You think it was Naraku?" Shippo asked them. "No we destroyed him remember Shippo." Inuyasha said ruffing the young kitsune hair. '_I hope you're right Inuyasha.' _Miroku thought as Star started to sat something.

"If he is a half demon wouldn't he be able to go threw the well also?" Star asked the gang. "Good point up till now only Inuyasha and Kagome was able to get through the well but now her kid brother and Naraku are able to get through." Sango said as she petted Kirara on her lap. "We must returned to the castle immediatly if Naraku's has returned tis won't end well for rest of us." Kuromaru said as he looked at the others they all nodded there heads.

**Change Scene **

"Koga are we there yet?" Ginta asked Koga as they ran threw a forest. "We're almost there so stop belly aching and someone." Koga yelled at them as they reached a clearing in the forest and castle was in sight. "Now that is such a huge castle." Ayame said as she looked up at the castle. "So if it floating on that rock how will we get up there?" Ginta asked none in particular.

"I will get us up there. Its not sweat." Koga said as they were finally underneath the castle. "Everyone get ready." Koga said as he shifted into a black wolf and everyone climb aboard and Koga jumped up to the castle grounds and shifted back into his original form. "Its even bigger up close." Ayame said as they walked towards the gates and told them they were here for the ceremony.

**Time Skip **

"It is very rude to keep you guest waiting." Ayame huffed in anger as they waited for the lord of the west to come and greet them. "Calm down it won't be much longer before they returned." Koga said as he sniffed a similar scent but ignored it._ 'It impossible they couldn't be here.' _Koga though as Ayame finally settled down.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." Koga said as Lord Sesshomaru, Kuromaru... wait Inuyasha entered the room. "Mutt face what the fuck you doing here?" Koga asked Inuyasha as he growled at him. "I don't need to explain myself to you bastard." Inuyasha growled at Koga. "Oh yeah." Koga started but Ayame hit him on the back of the head. "Stop it Koga be civilized." Ayame said scowling at him. "Tch." was all Koga said as Kuromaru started laughing about the confrontation his young brother had with wolf prince.

"You two know each other." Sesshomaru said glaring at the wolf prince insulting Inuyasha. "Yeah I know this flea bag." Inuyasha growled as Koga retaliated by yelling back at Inuyasha. "Who are you calling flea bag you good for nothing dog!" Koga yelled as he broke out of Ayame grip and marched towards Inuyasha and got all up in his face. "So what flea bag your jsut all bark and not bite." Inuyasha said and Koga started to smirk.

"I'm all bite when your the lusting after your brother right now." Koga whispered in Inuyasha ear so only he could hear him. "Thats not true." Inuyasha yelled at Koga but all wolf prince did was shook his head. "Yes it is and you know it just face the facts and admit it." Koga said in serious voice to Inuyasha but he refused to believe it. "Its not true." Inuyasha yelled at Koga before he ran from the room, Sesshomaru tried to follow after him but Koga grabbed his arm.

"No he needs to figure out himself." Koga said to Sesshomaru as he looked at him. "Fine but only if you tell me what you said to him." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his arm back. "I told him at least I'm hot lusting after my older brother." Koga said as he heard a series of gasp in the room. "Why would you do such thing Koga?" Ayame asked her mate.

"He needed to know other wise he would've be blind to his feelings later." Koga said as he looked at Kuromaru. "He is right about that but the way you did it was wrong." Kuromaru said to Koga as he exited out the room off to find his mate. Then Sesshomaru turned to leave to fine Inuyasha.

**Change Scene **

"It can't be true." Inuyasha said as he lay in his bed._ 'I know a way to test who I like.'_ Inuyasha said as he pulled down his hakuma and grabbed his dick as started stroking it imagine Kikyou naked on she was fondling instead of himself but he limped then after 10 good strokes it stayed limped then he started to imaging Sesshomaru bog pale hand stroking him he studly harden.

"So this is true." Inuyasha said as of his orgasm. But little did he know Sesshomaru stood there watching him scream out his name.

**Change Scene **

"Lord Naraku what is the first plans of business?" a lion demon asked as he entered the room, with a young priestess. "What is she doing here?" a cat demon hissed as the priestess passed by. "She is my new subordinate." Naraku said as the headed to the table to sit. "Is that so." the lion demon said to none in particular. "You have problem with that Leonardus." He asked.

"No sir just thinking." Leonardus said to Naraku who nodded his head.

"Now lets get down to business."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed**

**Date edited 9/2/12  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7:Ceremony Day

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 7: Ceremony Day**

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha are you sure you want to go through with the Ceremony."Sango asked him as he came through the door in Ceremonial Robes.'Yes for the last time I'm going through with the ceremony no matter what."Inuyasha said to SAngo as she left out a sigh."Lets go then Miroku led them to to the Ceremonial Waiting Quarters where Sesshomaru, Kuromari, and Star was waiting for them.<p>

"You look marvelous pup." Star said running up to Inuyasha giving him a big bear hug. "Thank you Star." Inuyasha said uneasily as he hugged her back. "Are you ready young one." Kuromaru asked inuyasha as she smiled at him lightly." Yeah as ready as I will ever be." Inuyasha said to his eldest brother as they heard a loud voice call Sango and Miroku out of the room.

"Introducing Sango and Miroku two of our new young Lord Campions." The voice said as the two linked arms and walked out into the Ceremony room. "The eldest child of Inu No Taisho Kuromaru and his mate from the Kuro Inu clan star are here to witness this ceremony, the middle child son of Inu No Taisho and our new Lord of the west Sesshomaru who is unmated alpha resides here today." the voice said as the three left Inuyasha alone in the room as he was waiting to be called.

"Now the mating ceremony final guest and the youngest child of Inu No Taisho is lord Inuyasha." the voice yelled as Inuyasha came out of the room. Murmurs went out the room as Inuyasha joined his brother at the alter. "Young cub have you chosen a mate that loves you, and you will love them back and shall protect you from any and all danger?" An elder Inu demon asks Inuyasha.

"Yes I have." Inuyasha says loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who is it you wish to mate with?" The elder asks Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says turning over to his brother as all around murmur and gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru do you wish to mate with Lord Inuyahsa?" the elder asked Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru..."

**Change scene**

"Lord Naraku shall we set out."Leonardus said as Naraku gazed out the window smirking ominously." Good we set out at day break." Naraku said to his subordinate. "Yes my lord." Leonardus said as he walked out of thee room. " Wait there were coming soon."Naraku murmured evilly.

**Change scene**

"This Sesshomaru chose to be Inuyasha's mate." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Inuyasha tenderly. "It has been decide Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru shall be mates." The elder yelled as he walked towards the corridor door. "Let the celebration began."Kuromaru said as the musicians started to play and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked towards each other.

"Inuyasha do you truly wish to be this Sesshomaru mate." Sesshomaru asked almost hesitantly as Inuyasha smiled up at him. "I never say anything I never mean." Inuyasha said as he leaned against Sesshomaru bring his lips down onto his own. As the kiss was getting deeper the more heated the kiss began to get. "No, no, Yasha if you keep that up sesshomaru became you right here infront of everyone."Kuromaru said as he yanked his younger brother apart, Inuyasha whinnying over lost of warmth and Sesshomaru growled at him as he was yanked away from his newly obtained mate.

"Be quite Sesshomaru you will have to hilt him first before you can complete your bond." Star said as she helped Inuyasha stand up to his feet. "Wait what did you say." Inuyasha asked in a daze voice as his voiced echoed in confusion. "I'm order to make your bond more permanent Sesshomaru will have to hilt you." Kuromaru said to Inuyasha as he looked at him as he stood there shocked. "What is wrong with Inuyasha." Miroku asked as he and Sango made there way over to them. "Nothing Inuyasha is just in a state of shock." Sesshomaru said blankly as he turned over to his new mate.

"Ok I understand." Iuyasha said firmly as he nodded his head as everyone turned their attention to him. "Are you sure Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked as he felt Inuyasha cup his face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. "I'm sure my alpha and my beautiful Seme." Inuyasha said huskily as his kissed his brother passionately.

**Time skip**

"You ready to go little brother." Sesshomaru asked him as he looked to see him nodded his head. Sesshomaru gently grabbed his shoulder glide throught the crowd of guest and servant at the party heading for their room.

**Change scene**

"Little brother do you wish to bathe before we retire tonight?' Sesshomaru asked as he nodded his head as he and Sesshomaru headed to the baths. "Wow its so big."Inuyasha said as it was his first time bathing in the lords private corridor. "Don't just look at it step in." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his brother than walked completely naked into the water he did notice Inuyasha hurried and stripped himself of his clothes while sneaking peak at his brother well tone abs when he thought Sesshomaru was not looking.

"Come over here Inuyasha you can touch them. "Sesshomaru said huskily it sent a shiver down his spine as he entered the warm water. "Come over here Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said motion Inuyasha to the center of the bath where he was. "Inuyasha timidly walked over to where his brother stood in the bath. "Turn around." Sesshomaru said as he smirked a bit when he saw Inuyasha a face Flamed Red."Why"Inuyasha asked as he refuse to meet his brothers gaze.

"So I can wash your hair, young one." Sesshomaru smirked as he saw a small frown came upon his feature. "Oh..." Inuyasha said lowering his gaze to his swish water underneath him. "Dont worry Inuyaha I will be inside you soon" as he grabbed him some scented oil pored some on hi head. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure as Sesshomaru began massaging his ears." Sesshomaru poured water gentle making sure to avoid Inuyasha eyes when he started to rinse out the oil in his hair. Inuyasha hummed as he was guided out of the bath and dress in a thin robe.

_**I cutted out mating scene go to my page to get the links to my deviantart **_

**Change scene**

"Lady Kagome we have word that Lord of the west has taken Inuyasha as his mate shall we began with the plans." One solider told Kagome as she smiled evilly. "Let the fun begin Inuyasha." Kagome said as she broke out in an evilly laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed**

**Date edited 9/2/12  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Battle of the Heart

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 8: Battle of the Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru's Chambers<strong>

"Sesshomaru we have trouble." Kuromaru said. As he ran into the room to find his two younger brother's still linked under the covers. "If it not important you know you shall die right where you stand Kuromaru." Sesshomaru growled. As he glared at him from the corner of his eye while Inuyasha stirred awake."It is, it involves Yasha so hurry up, get dress and come downstairs to the grand hall." Kuromaru said. Then Turned and walked out of the room. "Inuyasha its time to get up." Sesshomaru said.

As he slowly pulled out of Inuyasha ass. Inuyasha tensed clenching onto Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed rubbed his mates back making him loosen. Inuyasha groaned in discomfort as he finally awoken.

"Sesshomaru what is going on?" Inuyasha asked. Looking over at Sesshomaru who was siting on the corner of the bed. "It seems like were are being summoned to the grand hall." Sesshomaru said. As he stood there in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed before he reverted his eye else were. "OK." Inuyasha said as he sat up along side Sesshomaru and head towards the baths once again. Once they were done they went to the grand hall.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha swiftly made there way to the head of the table where Star and their brother were waiting. "What is happening." Sesshomaru asked. One of his generals choose answer. "Lord Sesshomaru we have began to have assault on our lands non-stop since this morning." The general said. Sesshomaru looked to the general who spoke up. "Do you know who is responsible for these attacks?" Sesshomaru asked. "No, Lord Sesshomaru none of our enemies are ready for a state of war this is more likely a unknown force." The general said once again.

"So what shall we do Milord?" Miroku asked. "It seems we will have to go check out this new threat ourselves." Sesshomaru said. When he stood up with Inuyasha at his side. "Sorry, Yasha you can't come." Sesshomaru said sternly. Inuyasha looked up at his mate with angry eyes. "Why not?" Inuyasha asked. "I know you want to come but with our mating just begin if any danger would cause my instinct to kick and kill everyone in 10 meter radius of you." Sesshomaru said blankly.

"Fine." Inuyasha said. Before storming off with Star following after him. Sesshomaru let out a heavy sigh before he turned to his older brother and his generals as they began making battle plans. Once the plans were made they headed out. Once they left the Castle was under siege.

Change scene

"Rin? Rin? Where are you?" Kohaku and Sota yelled. As they ran through the castle looking for the black haired girl. "Fox magic." A Shippo yelled. Sota and Kohaku got closer to the voice that sounded like Shippo's to see Shippo standing over Rin protectively. "Die brat."A lizard Demon yelled attacking Shippo but Kohaku jumped just in time slicing the demon in two. "Shippo, are you ok?" Sota asked as he ran towards the young demon." Yeah, But I'm worried about Rin." Shippo said as the boys looked at Rin.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sota asked. Sota bended down putting the girl's head on his lap while Shippo sat next to them. Rin groaned as she woke up and rubbed her aching head. "Shippo, Sota, Kohaku are you their." Rin asked through her half lidded eyes. "Yeah don't worry Rin we will protect you." Kohaku said. Sota lifted her onto his back as the took of the the secure section of the castle.

Change Scene

"Inuyasha, Where are you?" Kagome asked in a mockingly innocent tone. "Kagome,What have you done?" Inuyasha asked. As Star and Inuyasha headed towards Kagome. "What have I done, I'm about to free you of all the deceit that there giving you."Kagome yelled as she pulled out her bow and arrows and lifted one pointing it at him. "There was no deceit in me choosing who I wanted to be with as you said before we live in two different times and lifestyles we could have never been together." Inuyasha said. Kagome felt tears come from her eyes but she wiped the away hastily before glaring at Inuyasha again.

"It could have worked we could have lived happily in my time with my Mom, Grandpa and Sota." Kagome yelled. As she shoot her first arrow at Inuyasha. "No, we couldn't and you know that I would have lived longer than you then have sit there and watch you get old and Die like I had to watch my mother."Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there in a stand off. " I'm sorry about this Kagome but this is for the best." Inuyasha said running up to her swinging at the girl.

Kagome quickly somersaulted out of the way and fired a arrow at him. Inuyasha dunked down and charged at the girl once again. "Iron reviler Soul stealer." Inuyasha said swings his arm at Kagome trying to knock the bows out of her hand but she sides steps shooting a purification arrow at him. They continued like this for a couple of more moments before. When Sesshomaru and Kuromaru busted into the room. Then out of nowhere Naraku appeared making a barrier around Kagome and Inuyasha. "Not so fast Sesshomaru." Naraku said. Sesshomaru glared at the Half demon before grabbing Tokjin and running at him swing his blade.

Star and Kuromaru began fighting back to back as they were surrounded by tons of armed Demons. Star and Kuromaru had succeed in killing or making the demon unconscious. While Naraku and Sesshomaru continued there fight above the barrier. Kagome looked at Inuyasha Hate fullyas She pulled out he last arrow. "Give up Kagome and go home."Inuyasha said. Kagome glared pointed her last arrow Inuyasha. "Never." was all Kagome said as she released her last arrow.

"That won't work."Inuyasha said. Jumping out of the arrows firing range. "I was not after you." Kagome said. Inuyasha watched helplessly as the arrow flew towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sensed the arrow was coming waiting till the last second to move out the way causing the arrow to hit Naraku instead. "You stupid bitch what have you done." Naraku gasped. A he pulled the arrow out of his chest throwing it the floor. "This ends now Naraku." Sesshomaru said. Coming from behind Naraku chopping his head clean off.

As the barrier started to fall. Kagome fell to the ground in despair. "Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said unsheathing hit Tessaiga and pointing it to her neck. "Inuyasha don't, please."Sota said. Running in front of his fallen sister. "Don't kill her please can she just come home with me instead please Inuyasha." Sota cried. Looking at Inuyasha with a pleading face to spare his sister life. "I didn't want to do it anyway, Sota." Inuyasha said sheathing Tessiaga and bending down to Kagome level.

"Kagome, I did love you but I can't bare to watch you die as I sat around living without you so I left us being together as not an opition." Inuyasha said. Helping the Miko to her feet. "I understand." Kagome said solemnly. She looked over to her kid brother and smiled at him brightly. 'Give me the sacred Jewel Shard Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked down before fishing it out of her pocket and Handing it to him. Inuyasha smiled before putting the last piece back to into the jewel as it layed in his palm.

"Make a wish Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled before closing his eyes for a second then reopening them to see the jewel float up and seep back into Kagome body. "I thought you might want that back." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him and nodded his head. "We will escort you home now." Sesshomaru said as they all head to the sacred well and watched as Kagome and Sota left forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed**

**Date edited 9/2/12  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Pregnacy and Goodbyes

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 9: Pregnacy and Goodbyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Two days has pasted since the Battle<strong>

**Grand hall**

"Everyone me and my mate Star, have excellent news to share with you all." Kuromaru said. Standing up as everyone eyes were on him. "She Bears my pups and in 6 moon cycles they shall arrive." Kuromaru said proudly. Everyone began clapping loudly for the couple. Inuyasha smiled at them and then looked down to his own stomach and rubbed it silently. Which didn't go noticed by Sesshomaru as he watched his mate knowingly that he wished for pups of his own.

**Later that night**

"Inuyasha, come with me." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked up at him in suprize but got up and followed his mate to their room. " Inuyasha, I saw you last night do you wish for your own pups." Sesshomaru asked. Noticing the Fear in his mates eyes as he looked at him. Inuyasha let his face fell. "Yes, I wish for my own but understand that you don't want none right now." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled Inuyasha to sit on the bed with him.

"Inuyasha look at me." Sesshomaru order. Inuyasha hesitantly lifted his gave to meet Sesshomaru own gaze. "It is not like I don't want pups, love I just don't want you to get hurt while bring them into this world like your mother and father did." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha sat there to shock to say anything but once he snapped out of it he looked over at his mate. "That is more than a reason to fight for us to have them I promise you I will stay with you even after the pups are born." Inuyasha said.

"I will hold you to that promise." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him to his chest. They drifted of to the land of dreams.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Mutt Face, have you seen Ayame?" Kouga asked. Looking at Inuyasha who was sitting underneath a tree. "No, I'll tell you if she comes by." Inuyasha said. Kouga nodded his head before walking away. "Thank you Inuyasha." Ayame said. Coming from the bushes and sat down next to Inuyasha. "You know you won't be able to hide from him for long and thw smell saly only work for a short amount of time before he finds you." Inuyasha said. Looking over at the girl who was looking down at her lap.

"I know but Koga always said he had no need for pups what if he doesn't want them." Ayame said. Hugging herself until Inuyasha pulled her to his lap and into a hug. "Koga would never do that, you know your lucky Me and Sesshomaru want kids but it seems like I'm not able to provide them." Inuyasha said. Ayame looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't worry Inuyasha usually after you mate you will undergo a period of heat and will so until you conceive." Ayame said. As she began petting Inuyasha hair.

"Really?" Inuyasha said. Looking at Ayame with hopeful eyes. "Yes really so don't worry." Ayame said. Getting of his lap to sit back on the ground and motioned Inuyasha to lay on his lap. Inuyasha's head onto Ayame's Lap as she thread her hand through his hair. Inuyasha sighed in contentment. Ayame smiled. "You are just like a pup you now that Inuyasha." Ayame whispered. As she saw Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her lap.

Not soon after Inuyasha had fallen asleep Ayame scensed his and her mate coming towards them. "Ayame!" Koga said. Spotting her and Inuyasha underneath the tree he and Sesshomaru made their way over to them. "Ssshhh be quiet Koga, Inuyasha is sleeping." Ayame said. Sesshomaru and Koga sat down next to her. Sesshomaru gently lifted Inuyasha so he could rest on his lap. Inuyasha felt his Alpha next to him and nuzzled into his chest.

Ayame and Koga smiled at that. "Where have you been Ayame?" Koga asked. "I been walking around the castle thinking about what happened when I went to go see the healer this morning." Ayame said. Closing her eyes as she felt him staring intensely at her. "What did he say?" Koga asked. "He said I"m with pup."Ayame said. Koga sat their to shock to move this caused Ayame to fidget uneasily. "Koga." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice snapping Koga out of his shock.

"Thats... Wonderful, Ayame!" Koga exclaimed in pure joy pulling his mate into a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru smiled at the couple before standing up holding a sleeping Inuyasha bridal style and headed towards their room.

**Time Skip**

**An hour has past**

"Shippo where are you?" Inuyasha yelled. Walking into the young Kits room to find him reading a letter. "What wrong Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. Walking towards Shippo and sat next to him on his bed. "I got a letter today from the The school of fox magic saying I need to take the Fox magic Exam." Shippo said. Inuyasha smiled down at him but it flatten when he seen Shippo was not as excited as he was about it . "Shippo this is great it means you can learn stronger magic and have more control of your Youkai so why are so sad.

"Because I will have to travel there all by myself and won't be able to return until next year." Shippo said. Tears streaming down from his eyes turning to look at Inuyasha. "Shippo If you want we could ask Kohaku to accompany you to the way to the exams and he can go get you when your done, you know I would love to take you but as of right now I don't think Sesshomaru is going to allow me to leave this castle." Inuyasha said pulling Shippo to his lap giving him a hug.

"Ok I promise I'll come back stronger than before." Shippo said. As a few tears escaped his eyes once more. "Its a promise." Inuyasha said. "Now lets head to Dinner." Inuyasha said. Once he stood he felt a rush of heat come to him. "Inuyasha are you alright." Shippo asked worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha said. _'What is this pain I'm feeling.'_ Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha felt pain and weaken with every step he came tumbling to the ground with a faint sound of some one calling his name.

**Change scene**

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing when he felt a pain at his heart as felt something was wrong with Inuyasha through there bond. Sesshomaru broke out into a full sprint rushing towards his mate nearly knocking over his brother down in the rush. Coming to a complete halt as he neared Inuyasha and saw him on floor with kitsune crying and trying to wake him up. Sesshomaru kneed down and picked him up and rushed him to their room and Shippo following after him. One of the servant saw him as he passed and called a healer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed**

**Date edited 9/2/12  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10:Father

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 10: Father  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, come down from there this instant." Sesshomaru said. Sounding more of a worried mom than a mate. As he looked up at his mate who was lazily lounging on a tree branch. Inuyasha looked over at him and smiled. He sat up and patted the branch motion for Sesshomaru to come up there with him. Sesshomaru sighed and jumped up towards his mate and sat beside him.<p>

"Come Inuyasha it time for Breakfast." Sesshomaru said. Trying to grab his mate but he moved out of the way. Inuyasha shook his head and turned his attention back to the sun rise. "Sesshomaru, do you know why the sun rises and sets?" Inuyasha said. Looking over at his mate slightly before turning his attention back to the sun rise.

"No why." Sesshomaru replied. Looking at his mate curiously. "My mother used to tell me that the angels would come from the earth and lift the sun into the air and push it down to rest." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. "That why everyday I'm glad that I know the angels are working hard for our sake." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded his head silently.

"Inuyasha, its time to go eat it not good for you or our pup to go without food for very long." Sesshomaru said. Scooping his mate into his arms and jumping out of the tree gracefully and started heading towards the forbidden wing. "Sesshomaru, I thought you said this part of the castle was forbidden." Inuyasha said. Looking at Sesshomaru confusedly. "That is because it is forbidden besides heirs and Lords of the West can enter through the corridor past the barrier."Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha nodded his head silently. As they continued down the corridor to an opening where Kuromaru and Star sat waiting for them. Sesshomaru sat him down on the floor than proceeded to sit next to him. "Eat Inuyasha, We have someone you must meet." Sesshomaru said. Motioning for his mate to eat his dinner. Inuyasha picked up his chopsticks and began eating along with the others.

Once they were done The stacked the plates on the troll on the far side of the room where all the dishes were then pulled down to the kitchen area. "Where are we by the way?" Inuyasha asked. Kuromaru smirked and Sesshomaru put his head down slightly. "Were in our father's courtiers." Kuromaru said. Inuyasha looked at his brother surprised.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked. In a hushed whispered tone. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Inuyasha breathe in slightly to smell the scent of his father that consisted of the earth and his youkai. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes not notice that he had his eyes closed to begin with.

"Come Inu-chan we have to go now."Kuromaru said. Pulling Star up onto her feet while Sesshomaru did the same. They walked further down into the forbidden corridor pacing numerous of vases small tables and paintings.

That when the came across a giant door with a dragon that seemed to be moving around within the door. "Ah Lord Sesshomaru, you have finally came." The dragon replied. Looking from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "It seems you guys have been quite busy indeed."The dragon said. "You will silence your insolent tongue Hiroki." Sesshomaru growled. Snapping at the door Dragon.

"My apologizes Your highness." Hiroki said. "What may I do for you today My Lord." Hiroki asked.

"We wish to enter the door you guard." Kuromaru said. "I See you may proceed." Hiroki said. As an upside down Dog door Knob began to form at the right side of the door. Kuromaru swiftly made his way over to the door knob and slit his wrist causing blood to drip into the Dog mouth. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following shortly after him.

The dog head began to turn right side up. "Your request has been granted." The dog said. Then Hiroki moved swiftly to the middle of the door and turned into stone. Once this was done the door slowly opened. That Revealed a similar passage that lead to this room. The walked inside and headed toward an door that seemed out of place.

Kuromaru opened the door and everyone went inside. "Sons." A vopice called as the figure came into view . A Inu demon with Silver hair pulled into a high ponytail also wearing traditional battle similar to Sesshomaru and had piercing Gold Eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Father." Sesshomaru said. Turning to face his father with cold eyes. This is when Inu no taisho ran at his son swipping his claws at Sesshomaru who skillfully dodged out of the way. "Why did you ignore my orders to get your brother if his mother would perished." Inu no Taisho growled.

"I had no means of protecting him."Sesshomaru said. Inu no Taisho once again rushed at his son but this time he was successful in knocking Sesshomaru down to the ground. "What do you mean he was your brother, that gives you no means to protect him."Inu no Taisho said. "At the time I rather not cared if he lived or died because he caused you to die." Sesshomaru said.

Inu no Taisho ignored his middle son remark and turned to his eldest son. "What is you excuse Kuromaru?" Inu no Taisho asked. "I have no excuse father."Kuromaru replied. Inu no Taisho began to beat up his eldests son for this nonsense.

Inuyasha watched in horror at the strength his father displayed. "That enough!" Inuyasha yelled. Stepping in front of his brothers. "Inuyasha, move." Inu no Taisho said. Inuyasha shook his head and glared at his father. "No, I'll not allow you to harm them anymore, they have learned from their mistakes." Inuyasha said. Leaving no room for decision.

"Alright son." Inu No Taisho said. "Now why have you came to my realm?"Inu no Taisho said. " Well we wanted to ask you...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy. Please review. Ask questions. Go to my poll for Inuyasha puppies. **


	12. Chapter 11:Meetings

**In Between The Lies**

**Chapter 11: Meetings  
><strong>

"I wanted did you love my mother?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at his father with determined filled eyes. InuTaisho sighed and looked over at his youngest son. "Yes, I did love your mother Inuyasha." InuTaisho told him as he started to walk towards him and sat down on the floor. Inuyasha followed his lead and sat down next to his father.**  
><strong>

"I guess you wanna know how we meet," InuTaisho asked looking over at Inuyasha who simply nodded his head. "It was a summers day and I was returning from a meeting in our allies country when I first saw your mother.

**Flashback Scene**

InuTaisho kept strutting through the forest when he picked up the slight sound of someone humming at first he ignored this and kept on walking until he heard a scream come from the same direction that he heard the humming in. He sighed and went to go investigate. He walked faster as he heard another scream and someone gasping in pain.

Once he came to the clearing he saw two humans. One a man who had fallen to the floor holding his privates as the Woman stood over him looking triumph. This Woman had Satan black hair that went all the way to her feet as she wore a pink kimono with white lilies on it. "You disgusting pervert." The woman said, kicking the guy while he was down.

InuTaisho stifled a laughter at this woman antics, she turned around and glared at him causing him to freeze in place. "What where you laughing at, you might as be friends with this pervert there." The woman yelled point at the man on the floor the back at him, while he stood there shocked at the disrespect that this woman was giving him.

"Do you know who I'm human." InuTaisho said growling at the woman. "I know who you are Lord of the West, I'm lzayoi one of the noble clans of humans that live under your rein." The woman smirked as InuTaisho frowned.

"If you know who I'm why go with the out front disrespect." InuTaisho asked. "Because respect isn't given it not earned, and not protecting your people in your own country doesn't certainty get you any respect either." Izayoi informed him. InuTaisho was shocked about the level of education this young lady had.

"If you must excuse me I must return to gathering herbs for the injured." Izayoi commented, swiftly turn around and started to walk further into the forest in search of herbs.

InuTaisho felt his heart beat rapidly as Izayoi walked away. _'I must see her again.'_ InuTaisho declared to himself as he continued to walk towards his castle.

**End of Flashback Scene**

"My mom is so awesome." Inuyasha screamed, breaking out into a full blown grin.

"Yes she was, I kept visiting all the time if I had spare time, at first she ignored me, but she began to loosen up after the twentieth time I had visited her." InuTaisho said, smiling at remember that she had sighed heavily and gave him attention that he sought after for the last twenty days he had visited the previous days.

"I started to show her around the castle and took her on minor dates before the first time we became sexually active." InuTaisho said, smirking as Inuyasha faced turned into disgusted at thinking of his parents fucking each other. "Then she finally conceived you Inuyasha." InuTaisho commented. "I know the rest after that point." Inuyasha said.

"We must be going now father, Inuyasha before the gates close." Kuromaru said, Looking down at his youngest brother with a smile pressed against his features.

"Yeah lets go, bye dad." Inuyasha said, as the stood up and started walking back towards the gate. Before Inuyasha went through Inuyasha hugged his father and said thank you before going through the door.

Once they were back in there realm they quickly headed towards the dining hall to eat dinner.

Upon there a arrival to the Hall the saw Rin skipping through the halls heading towards them. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kuromaru and Lady Star." Rin greeted them. "Hello Rin." They said together as they walked into the hall in unison. Once they all sat down they began to eat dinner.

"Lady Star, How did you and Lord Kuromaru meet?" Rin asked innocently. Star looked over there at her and smiled. "We meet not long after his father death and he was mopping Kuro Kingdom, where I spotted him and confronted that when he jumped into my arms and started crying and from then on I decide I would protect him." Star said, as Kuromaru had his head down blushing from embarrassment.

Everyone laughed at this and continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Leave Reviews, Rants, Questions and Flames. I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter and I was surprised I thought I did a good job. :( I guess you guys didn't like something and didn't tell me. So This is the time to tell me.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Moving on

**In Between the Lies**

**Chapter 12: Moving on**

Kagome grabbed her school bag and began to run towards her school. Upon her arrival to the school grounds she sees and hears Hojo coming over to her.

"Kagome." Hojo called as he finally was merely a few feet away,

"Hey Hojo." Kagome said off handedly.

"I was wondering do you want to go out on Friday."

"Sure that fine you want to meet up after school." she smiled at him.

"Yeah that perfect, I got to go see you later Kagome." Hojo said as he walked away with a smile on his face. Kagome sighed before heading into the school building herself.

**Change scene**

Shippo hid in the trees waiting for his next victim to walk through the forests. A young couple began to walk into the Forest and began to head his way. Shippo turned into the pink floating ball and jumped out and scared the man and woman away to gain his new rank.

**Change Scene**

Inuyasha was walking through the Palace in search of his mate.

"Sesshomaru where are you?!" Inuyasha yelled out.

" What are you yelling about Inuyasha?" Kuromaru asked as he looked over at his youngest brother.

"I can't find Sessh anywhere." Inuyasha growled as his feet began to ache from running all around the palace in search of his mate.

"I had seen Sesshomaru heading to his office a few moments ago." Kuromaru said.

Inuyasha muttered a quick thank you before taking off to find Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ran all the way to the Office he stopped and stood in front of the door. Inuyasha took a deep breathe a entered the room. Once he was inside Sesshomaru pinned him to the door.

Sesshomaru lured him into a heated kiss. "Sessh." Inuyasha moaned loudly gripping a hold of Sesshomaru biceps.

"You took your sweet time in trying to find me." Sesshomaru said as he began to nip at Inuyasha neck.

"Sess stop teasing." Inuyasha gasped as he felt the cold air hit his torso. Inuyasha groaned as he felt his brother lick his nipple and began to fondle the other one.

Sesshomaru stop his ministrations and grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into a kiss. Inuyasha opened his mouth in giving Sesshomaru access to the heated cavern.

Inuyasha moaned as he felt something slip into his Robe and began fondling his now growing erection. Sesshomaru stopped his movement for a second to gather Inuyasha and quickly made his way to there bedroom. Once they were in the room Sesshomaru quickly pinned Inuyasha to the bed planting kiss all along his chest going down to where Inuyasha truly desires his lips. He keeled down in front of Inuyasha's Erection blowing at the tips slightly sending a shiver through his spin. Before he leaned forward and deep throated him taking the pulsating shaft into his mouth and began to suck hard.

Inuyasha began to moan louder. As he blew softly on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha bit his lip tightly to keep from moaning out loud.

"Don't Hold back your voice." Sesshomaru said. As he began to finish sucking Inuyasha off. Inuyasha Groaned loudly as he shot his cum deeply inside Sesshomaru mouth which swallowed it all.

Inuyasha shivered at he felt his warm breathe against his ear. Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's head a tilted so it revealed his mating mark. He leaned forward to lick the mark causing Inuyasha to moan loudly. Inuyasha whined submissively.

Sesshomaru opened one of the drawers near the bed and pulled out a jar of oil. Then stripping from his robe he made his way back over to his mate. He grabbed the lube and place some over his fingers. Sesshomaru then spread Inuyasha's legs wide enough for he could see Inuyasha's cute little pink hole. Sesshomaru began pushing his fingers inside and outside of Inuyasha's little hole a couple of times before adding another finger. Once he was done he grabbed the jar once again started placing the Lube on His Rock hard Shaft.

"This will be our Second time since our mating I can't wait to be buried inside you."Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I'm Sure."Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru began to push his Erection inside groaning as he felt an tight moist heat wrap around his dick all the way to the hilt.

Sesshomaru began to slowly thrust inside Inuyasha taking it slowly. "Go faster." Inuyasha commanded. That was one command that Sesshomaru didn't mind following he began to thrust inside Inuyasha long and hard. Sesshomaru flipped their positions so Inuyasha was all fours and began slamming into Inuyasha and hitting his Prostate repeatedly. Inuyasha was a moaning mess as Sesshomaru began to finally get close. "I'm about to cum." Inuyasha moaned. "Me too." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru thrusted in a few more times as Inuyasha finally came all over their chest. Inuyasha clenched down onto Sesshomaru but he still didn't cum so Sesshomaru thrusted in a few more times before releasing his essence inside of Inuyasha. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Sesshomaru slid out of Inuyasha. He got up and grabbed a towel and began to wipe away the cum on their chest and laid back down with his mate and went asleep.

**Time skip **

**The next night**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat outside Kuromaru and Star's room watching Kuromaru pace back and forth The door opened and One of the Nurses came out with two pups into her arms handing them to Kuromaru. Then another nurse came out handing a baby to Sesshomaru. "I got two little girls and one little boy." Kuromaru said as tears streamed down his face as he handed Inuyasha one of his little girls. Inuyasha smiled at the little pup in his hand he could not wait for his pups to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shhh, you guys seen no lemon right. *wink* Don't go telling anyone jk. Please Review. I'm sorry for the wait I take a long time to type and ymy computer was being stupid on top of that. *pouts***

**Thanks for the Reviews  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Kicking

**In Between the Lies**

**Chapter 13: Kicking**

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Kuromaru chase after his nieces and nephews. There fist born was named Shiro, there Seconded born was named Rosa and then the youngest was named Ayame. They were all in forbidden hall meeting there grandfather. Inu-no-taisho watched his eldest son in amusement.

* * *

><p>Shippo grinned wildly as he sneaked into the castle undected. He cautiously approached his adopted parents room knowing Inuyasha was inside. He quietly opened the door and approached the sleeping Inuyasha.<p>

"What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha asked not bothering his eyes to see who it was thinking it was just another servant trying to touch his growing belly.

"And here I thought I was getting better at masking my presence." Shippo said as Inuyasha shot up in recognition to see Shippo had returned.

"Shippo! Your back!" Inuyasha said out stretching his arms to Shippo for him to jump into. Shippo quickly ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Man you have grown." Inuyasha said as he got a good look at Shippo He had grown in height he was now probably up to his waist now and his hair had grown to shoulder length.

"I'm glad your back Shippo." Inuyasha said.

"I'm glad to be back." Shippo said.

* * *

><p>Star sighed as she picked up her daughters into her arms as hey walked towards the exit of the castle. "Are you sure they are ready for this Star?" Kuromaru asked as held Shiro tightly in his arms.<p>

"They will be fine, Kuromaru you won't let nothing happen to them." Star said as they walked out the Castle grounds. Star bended down to set Ayame and Rosa onto the floor so they could go explore. Shiro struggled in his father's arm wanting to join his sister to explore the uncharted territory. Star sighed before walking over to her husband and placed Shiro onto the ground as so he could go play with his sister.

Kuromaru bean to watch his son and daughter with hawk eyes wanting no harm to come to them.

* * *

><p>Durning dinner Inuyasha and his friend were all celebrating Shippos return. The party was friends only, no officials or council members. Rin was so happy her brother had returned home safely. Shippo had showed them his small fox form. As well Kohaku had told Shippo that Rin and him were now dating. Inuyasha grew tired and Sesshomaru picked up his mate and began to take him to the courters for some well deserved rest.<p>

As Soon as Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha in the sheets with him Inuyasha snuggled towards his chest before Inuyasha let out a small groan causing Sesshomaru to look at Inuyasha worriedly.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There kicking" Inuyasha said as he grabbed one of Sesshomaru's arm and placed it onto his belly as he flet another kick to his stomach. Sesshomaru's eyes widen as he felt a sharp kick to his hand. Sesshomaru smiled before placing a kiss onto Inuyasha forehead then onto his lips before he wrapped his arms around his mate and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. I'm sorry for the wait I take a long time to type I hate to type. DX**

**Thanks for the Reviews  
><strong>

**Nikkie23534**

**MunksAngelQueen2010**


	15. Chapter 14: Puppies

**In Between the Lies**

**Chapter 14: Puppies**

Inuyasha panted heavily as Sesshomaru pacing around room for the healer to arrive.

"Please stop paving you are making m dizzy." Inuyasha told his mate.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he stopped next to his mate and pecked him on the lips before the heal came rushing in.

* * *

><p>Sango sat down next to Rin as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.<p>

"Are you exited to be a mommy?" Rin asked as she stared at Sango's growing stomach.

"Yes I'm. I'm nervous as well." Sango admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I could lose my baby." Sango answered.

"Oh I don't know much about being a mommy or having mommy for very log but Lady Sango you are a great person." Rin told hercuasing Sango to start crying.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Rin asked trying to stop Sango crying.

"It's okay Rin these are happy tears." Sango said as she wiped away some tears from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kuromaru prayed for both his little brothers. For Inuyasha the paion of labor and for Seshomaru hoping Inuyasha won't pull off his manly bits.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru! If you get me pregnant again I will be feeding your ass through your penis!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru eyebrows furrowed in confusion.<p>

"Is that even possible?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at the healer who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Shippo and Kohaku were in the garden trying to catch the finish in the creak.<p>

"How do you think its going?" Kohaku asked Shippo who simple shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but I hope Inuyasha alright though." Shippo said as he smiled softly down at the water.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha panted heavily as he looked at the three babies that were in Sesshomaru's hands.<p>

The first one was a boy who had two inu ear on his head with a crescent moon on his forehead and a soft facial features. The other was a girl with a cresent moon on her forehead with short curly silver locks onto her head. The last one had short black curly hair with two inu ears with Seshomaru's facial features and piercing gold eyes.

"What do you want to name them inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shizuka," Inuyuasha said, looking at their first born then he looked at second child, "Ai."

"Shizune." Inuyasha added as he looked at the third born before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. I'm sorry for the wait I take a long time to type I hate to type. DX**

**Thanks for the Reviews  
><strong>

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for the Review**

**thewolf74: Thank you for the Review, I hope you enjoyed this**

**TigerDemonOwnz: Thank you for the Review**


	16. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**In Between the Lies**

**Chapter 15: Aftermath**

Inuyasha smiled as he watched his pups play with their cousins and Sango's son. Sesshomaru came up from behind Inuyasha where he began to plant kisses on his mate as he sat next to him.

"I'm so happy that you choose me." Sesshomaru told him as he kissed his mate.

"I've always love Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, giving Sesshomaru a smile.

"We were both caught in between the lies." Inuyasha added as he watched his pups run over towards him.

Sesshomaru loved his spoil his two little princesses. They got away with anything. Inuyasha youngest but reminded him of himself when he was younger loving to say my his mother's side. Kuromaru smiled as he watched his brother's family. He felt the love both of his bothers were emitting.

"Can't you believe they once hated each other?" Kuromaru said, looking over at his wife.

"Nope I would have never tell by the way they act." Star tells her husband.

* * *

><p>Inu<p>

**A/N: Please Review. I'm sorry for the wait I take a long time to type I hate to type. DX**

**Thanks for the Reviews  
><strong>

**thewolf74: Thank you for the review.**

**TigerDemonOwnz: Thank you for the review**

**SesshoPuppy: Thank you for the review**

**MunksAngelQueen2010: Thank you for the review.**


End file.
